reel_big_fishfandomcom-20200213-history
Everything Sucks - (Album)
Everything Sucks is the first studio album released by Reel Big Fish. It has 21 songs, many of which would later be re-recorded. It is the first album released on the independent label, Piss Off Records. Reel Big Fish returned to this label after being dropped from Jive Records in 2005. The album is infamous for its "lo-fi" production value, as it was recorded unprofessionally and on a low budget. The release of this album made Reel Big Fish quite popular around the underground Ska scene, leading them to signing a deal with Jive Records. The deal with Jive resulted in 1996's Turn The Radio Off. Tracklist ** All songs written by Aaron Barrett except where noted. *Later re-recorded Personnel Musicians * Aaron Barret - Guitar, vocals * Matt Wong - Bass * Andrew Gonzales - Drums * Dan Regan - Trombone * Tavis Werts - Trumpet * Robert Quimby - Trombone * Adam Polakoff - Saxaphone Production * Zach Shutt - Executive producer * Patrick McDowell - A&R * Adam Redner - Art direction, design * John Gregorious - Engineer, mixing * Kristine Ripley - Art direction, design * Lisa Johnson - Photography Releases Original Release Everything Sucks saw a very limited 1995 release in compact disc format. This version of the album included a version of "S.R.", which featured lyrics alluding to bands No Doubt, The Nuckle Brothers, and Sublime. Due to their inclusion, the song was cut from any other publishing of the album. This release is extremely rare. 2000 Re-release Everything Sucks was re-released in its entirety in 2005 by Mojo and Jive records. This version of the album includes a slightly altered tracklist. Spin the Globe was originally hidden on the 1995 album. I'm Her Man and Super Hero #5 also were not on the original release. This version omits S.R. EP Version After the initial success of Turn the Radio Off, an EP version of the album was released. The EP is of course much shorter than the official album release. It features 6 songs: * Join the Club * I'll Never Be * Beer * Why Do All Girls Think They're Fat? * Call You * Go Away Reception Everything Sucks was well received by the ska-punk scene, and ultimately well received with Reel Big Fish fans. It is because of this album that The Fish were able to go on and record their most popular release. Punknews.org writes: "For all intents and purposes, Everything Sucks plays like a demo version of Turn the Radio Off, minus a few important tracks. Some of us moved on and some of us became too cool to like this sort of music anymore. But I'd be lying if I said I don't still enjoy this album when I hear it. It'd be unfair to downplay how important Reel Big Fish was to my musical growth and journey. For many of us, the songs on Everything Sucks bridged the gap between the dorky band geeks we were and the music we listen to now."https://www.punknews.org/review/13590/reel-big-fish-everything-sucks Gallery S-l640.jpg|CD 51jsfnWLdSL.jpg|Back cover Sources